


Sunshine

by desuta



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desuta/pseuds/desuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gloomy day turns out for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

School was clearing out for the day as Nazuna gathered his class materials into his bag. Ra*bits had no designated practice for the afternoon, so he decided not to rush himself. With each class, the weather seemed to fluctuate. The morning was dark, but dry. By now, the May air was sticky, and a faint rain was coming down from the moody skies. Nazuna never did so well in humidity, nor rain. He preferred sunny, spring days.

But he took what he got. _The rain will be good for the plants_ , he thought as he swung his bag around his arm and started for the door. He was the only one left in the classroom, but the sounds of conversation and laughs filled the hallway.

He didn’t see any of his friends on his way down through the school. He didn’t really want to stop for chit-chat, anyway. The muggy atmosphere of the school left him feeling overwhelmed.

Approaching the school entrance, he removed the umbrella out of his bag and held it tightly. There was no sign of a storm, just an irritating rain, so he stepped outside and stretched it open above his head, carefully, as there was a sea of students exiting the same time as him. He began to walk off school grounds, feeling glum without any light to shine down on him.

Amid the interrupting conversations and gentle pour, Nazuna singled out a sound of approaching footsteps, someone walking towards him. He peeked behind himself to see just who it could be, and felt his heart skip a beat when he recognized them.

“Nazuna?”

The third-year’s jaw was set open for just a moment before he closed it with a flustered smile. “Mika...” He turned around all the way to see him.

Mika was panting gently as he stood before the other. Nazuna assumed he must have run all the way out to catch him, but he didn’t know why. They hadn’t spoken to each other for a while. He felt happy, though, to see him. Mika was still a dear friend to him.

“Nazuna...are you going home?”

“Yes, I am. I don’t like being out in the rain.”

“Oh!” Mika’s bright eyes opened wide, his expression a little over-exaggerated. “Can I come with you?”

Nazuna faltered. “H-Home?”

“Home?” Mika repeated, “I meant if I could just come with ya on your walk. But, if you’d like to go home together…”

By reflex, Nazuna almost declined the offer, but didn’t. He paused, and fell frozen in Mika’s eyes for a moment before deciding to take the chance. “Yes, actually...sure.” He reached out his umbrella to Mika, who was a little damp from the rain, and invited him under it.

The rain was beginning to pour a little harder. Nazuna turned back around, walking now with Mika at his side. He picked up his pace from before, wanting desperately to get out of the rain. Mika followed him closely, almost like one puppy to another. Nazuna still didn’t understand why he suddenly decided to join up with him, but he felt glad to be walking home with him instead of alone.

Nazuna felt a little better now with the other in his presence. Even in the light shower, Mika being so close made him feel at ease. They were walking very close to each other, trying to keep under the protection of the umbrella. Once every few steps, their shoulders would accidentally bump. Neither of them said anything, but Nazuna felt a little embarrassed each time it happened.

As the two travelled off school grounds, the conversations behind them disappeared. Now the only noises were but a car or two, and the rain. Fortunately, though it had seemed to be getting worse before, the drops were beginning to lighten. At first, the day had been boring and gloomy, but now Nazuna was starting to feel a little happier about it with Mika’s footsteps beside him.

They walked for a few more yards before there was a sudden change. Nazuna flinched as Mika’s fingers wrapped around his own on the umbrella, clutching him tightly. He looked up at the other, face visibly ruffled, and asked a little too loudly, “What are you doing?”

Mika looked back at him. “Oh, um, is this alright? Your hand was shakin’ a little bit.”

 _My hand was..._ Nazuna’s thoughts trailed off as he looked ahead of himself, shying away from the conversation. “It’s okay,” He replied. _Shaking_ , he thought. _It’s probably from the cold..._

But as Mika’s surprisingly warm hand adjusted its grip, rubbing his soft palm against Nazuna’s knuckles, the latter felt like it wasn’t just the cold that was making him shake. His free hand was still quivering, and his heart was thumping hard in his chest. It definitely wasn’t sickness from the rain he was developing, not yet at least. He knew that he was rather lovesick instead.

It wasn’t surprising. He and Mika never were able to get too close in the days of Valkyrie. It wasn’t until after Nazuna had joined Ra*bits were he and Mika able to talk more, if a bit awkwardly. Even if they were no longer in a group together, their friendship still blossomed. The thing was, for Nazuna, a lot more had blossomed than platonic admiration. He knew, though he hadn’t said a word about it, that he felt romantic feelings for him as well.

And he had absolutely no idea if Mika felt the same. He was so naturally affectionate and bubbly, he felt his heart being teased every time he saw his smile, wondering if it that smile would ever kiss him. Wondering if that smile would ever become something that he would kiss. He cherished Mika, and his beloved smile. So much so that, if he stared at it for too long, his cheeks would become filled with an obvious blush.

Which is why he only looked ahead as Mika held his hand. That alone was making him heat up so much, he felt as if he was being touched by a flower, delicate and soft, and so reassuring that happiness was in his heart. It was hard sometimes for Nazuna to stay happy. Mika was one of the things that kept him believing in happiness.

Even in the rain, Mika made him happy.

After a while, Nazuna began to experience the cool-down of his feelings. A nervous, unsure feeling approached that maybe he shouldn’t let Mika hold his hand like this, that maybe inviting him over was a bad idea. _If Mika found out how I felt, if he saw me blushing like this when we’re inside…_

They were getting close to his house now, Nazuna’s stomach felt a lot colder than before. His pace weakened, and Mika took notice, forcing the other to stop as he planted his feet into the sidewalk.

“Mika…?” Nazuna asked, turning only slightly to see him, trying to look right through him.

He could tell that Mika’s gaze was serious. He let go of Nazuna’s hand.

“What’s wrong…? Ah!”

Nazuna yelped as Mika grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him directly to face him. “What’s that for? Why’d you…?” He fell into Mika’s stare.

“Nazuna...’m sorry I haven’t talked to you in a while.” His tone was serious. Nazuna didn’t understand.

“It’s okay, Mika. I haven’t talked to you either, it’s not your fault.” It hurt seeing Mika look so serious. He felt guilty for not reaching out to him before.

“Nazuna...I miss you. I really miss you, ya know...I wanna be with you more.”

Nazuna stood icily still. His heart did too.

“I see how much happier you are now. It makes me happy, too. I wanna spend more time with you...n’ make you even happier, Nazuna.”

The moment he’d been worried about was in front of him already, his cheeks filling up with an unhidable blush. Under the umbrella, Mika’s voice felt like it was all around him. He was so close to him, and Nazuna could have sworn he was intentionally inching closer between sentences. Hearing Mika say those words, he wondered if he had fallen asleep after class, and was stuck in a cruel dream.

“Nazuna, see...y’know...I’ve never really felt this way before about someone...with you, I feel real safe and warm…’s like…”

The sound of his own heartbeat had triumphed the rain.

“I wanna…”

Mika had leaned in so close, Nazuna was certain they were sharing the same exact breaths. He could feel the other’s exhales against his own lips, and felt like he was standing on clouds. Their mouths were separated only by an inch of empty space.

“Kiss…”

Nazuna tossed the umbrella to the ground, leaving both of his hands free to grasp Mika’s face hard enough to pull him against his lips.

His heart was throbbing inside of his chest so strong he felt like he’d run a marathon as Mika’s soft lips pressed onto his in return, an incredibly reassuring gesture. He felt like a fool trying to keep his balance as Mika’s hands placed themselves on his hips, holding him so gently and kindly. The rain was nonexistent now. All he felt was Mika.

When they both separated for air, the two were greeted by each other’s wondered eyes. Nazuna let go of Mika’s face out of shyness, and put his hands before him while Mika kept his where they were. The umbrella had tumbled just a few feet away from them.

There was a pause. Nazuna felt like his fate was on a thin line, wondering if it was all still real.

“Nazuna…” Mika’s voice was a cute, gentle whisper. Nazuna felt silly being so enamored by it.

“Nazuna...that was a really sweet kiss! ‘m so glad you did it first!! I was gettin’ real nervous!”

Mika’s outburst came with his sweet, bright smile, and Nazuna simply shook his head as he fell into his chest, leaving the other to catch him and hold his back.

“Woah there, Nazuna, don’t faint, ‘kay? I dunno where your house is!”

“Mika…” The blond mumbled as he gripped the other’s jacket. Mika’s chest was warm, too. Everything about him was warm. Nazuna felt like he was pressing himself into a blanket.

“Huh?” Mika asked, rubbing his back reassuringly. Without warning, Nazuna burst into a fit of tears into his school jacket.

In surprise, Mika lifted Nazuna from his chest, leaning down to take a good look at his face. “Nazuna? Why are you cryin’? Was it bad?”

Between sniffles and an amused, in-love smile, Nazuna cried back, “No, Mika, it was..” He tried to breathe between his hiccuping cries, “It was really nice…”

Through his glossy tears, Nazuna’s eyes sparkled with love. Mika rubbed the top of his back as his eyes softened. “Aw, gee…’m glad, Nazuna...I guess you know now, but...I really like ya, Nazuna...I wanna kiss you again.”

“Mika!” Nazuna cried out as he fell into his chest once more, leaving Mika to once again catch him and yelp in concern.

“Nazuna, hey...I’ll kiss you lots when we get to your house, ‘kay? But we gotta actually make it there first. I don’t wanna see ya cry, y’know....I’ll kiss you as much as ya want until it feels better.”

Nazuna nodded into Mika’s chest, wrapping his arms around his back tightly. The rain had fallen into existence again, and so did the realization that the umbrella had blown a little bit away, and that they were both awfully wet. Upon this, Nazuna unhinged himself from Mika to grab the umbrella, and quickly put it over them once more, blushing deeply the whole time as he anticipated the rest of the walk home.

As he held the umbrella over them, Mika wrapped his hand around Nazuna’s again. This time, he felt incredibly relieved, and incredibly happy.

“Shoulda seen your face, Nazuna...it was real cute.”

“Mika!” He cried out with a smile.

As they walked down the sidewalk, the sun began to peek out from the sky. Nazuna had felt happiness before, but never had he felt it as intensely, and as purely as he did that afternoon.

The sun was no longer the one of the only drivers of happiness into his heart. Mika was too.

And when he lowered the umbrella, the rain having stopped, and saw Mika in the sunlight, he swore that there had never, ever been a more beautiful sight to behold.


End file.
